The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a drug delivery device and method, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a device and method for delivery of a substance extracted by local heating of plant matter.    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0268911 discloses “Devices and methods of entraining a substance within an airflow are disclosed.”    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0192399 discloses “In one embodiment, a vaporizer for vaporizing a substance is described herein.”    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0012118 discloses “A dosage pad that has already been pre-dosed by the manufacturer ensures that the proper amount of medication is used.”
Additional background art includes:    Cannabis smoke condensate III, May 2009 B. Pomahacova, F. Van der, and R. Verpoorte. Leiden, Netherlands.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,116.